Blue Twilight
Blue Twilight (ブルートワイライト) is a special story included in the DanMachi Volume 4 limited edition booklet. Summary While Bell was testing items he was going to buy, Naaza congratulated him on leveling up. She tried to give him a set of potions though he refused before she clarified that it was an investment. If a Level 2 adventuer like Bell used their potions, customers might come as a result. Bell didn't know what to do but accepted the potions after Miach asked him to take them as a gift. He then left to meet Lili while checking the potions. Bell, Lili, and Welf worked efficiently as a party and successfully made it to the 12th floor. After returning from the dungeon, the three sat at a table together to split their earnings. Out of the 72,000 valis earned, Bell earned half of the share while Lili and Welf both received a fourth. Bell was hesistant on taking his half, wondering if it was unfair to them. He suggested on splitting it in thirds but his suggestion was quickly rejected. Lili pointed out that she was receiving too much for being a supporter while Welf told him that in normal parties the higher level adventurers would get the bigger share. At the Guild, Eina informed Bell that the Hestia Familia's rank was being raised from I to H. Even though Bell was still the only member, having a high level adventurer raised their rank. Eina handed him an envelopment while reminding him to give it to Hestia. On the way back, a group of adventurers pulled him into an alley, surrounding him against a wall. They didn't believe that he had defeated the Minotaur on his own and they were also annoyed that someone like him leveled up when they had spent years in the dungeon. One of them tried to grab him but Welf stepped in between them. As they were about to take them both on, a voice called out to them from the alleyway. Finn appeared, warning the adventurers to not try anything. The appearance of a Level 6 adventurer frightened the adventurers, causing them to run away. Lili undid her magic, then warned Bell of the dangers he faced now that he leveled up. Bell made his way to his original destination, a weapons shop called the Fledgling's Anvil, which was owned by a Dwarf named Dald. He asked Dald to sharpen Ushiwakamaru for him. Dald agreed to it and remarked that it had been a while since he last saw him. Bell apologized for not coming, revealing that he had a contract with Welf. Dald told him not to apologize since his shop was for new adventurers. While sharpening the Ushiwakamaru, Dald asked if he could buy a weapon from him that he didn't use any more. Bell agreed and gave him a knife without taking the money in exchange. Dald led him to a room that was decorated with weapons. As Bell marveled at the sight, Dald told him that most of the owners of the weapons had died, asking him not to die as well. As he walked home, Bell thought about Dald's words. Hestia spotted him and called out to him. She began talking about her day at work before she realized that Bell looked sad. She asked him about it, learning that he was scared of the changes around him. Hestia reassured him that things would be fine. Her words reached him, making him feel warm inside. Characters *Naaza Erisuis *Bell Cranel *Miach *Liliruca Arde *Welf Crozzo *Eina Tulle *Finn Deimne (Liliruca Arde) *Dald *Hestia Navigation